Veela
}}} | image = File:placeholder.png | names = N/A | sentience = Sentient | class = Being | danger = N/A | status = Endangered | height = 5' 5" | lifespan = 150 years }} Veela are an all female race of semi-human beings found mostly in Slavic countries. They are similar to nymphs or sirens in that they take on the form of beautiful women and are known to seduce the opposite sex with a special sort of hypnotic magic and dance.Their voice alone is said to make a wise man act like a fool vying for the veela's attention. Unlike sirens, veela do not lead men to their deaths but instead, to their beds. Because veela are all female, they must use males of another race in order to procreate. With the Great Purge, many veela have been caught by muggles and killed. However, veela are a cunning race of beauties and have been known to seduce muggle men and then kill them to protect their own skins. Characteristics It is nearly impossible to tell the difference between a human and a veela. They look exactly like a human, with an enticing beauty known to hypnotize those of the opposing sex. Be warned, however. Veela are known for their tempers as much as they are known for their beauty. When angered, a veela's upper body may transform into a large feathered bird that can spit fire from its mouth. It is never wise to mess with a veela, though some are stupid and/or brave enough to try. The feathers on a transformed veela are said to possess a magical property. If one manages to pluck a feather from the veela, the veela will be under control of the feather's owner until the individual either dies or the veela manages to get her feather back. This practice, while illegal in most wizarding societies, is still used by some individuals. In wizarding society, veela are classified as beings and generally treated well with regards to other magical beings. Because they look entirely human (unless angered), discrimination is a rarity even if their race is known to the public but many veela still keep their true race a secret due to the illegal practice described above. Half-veela are in a similar situation, though they sometimes face prejudice from full-blooded veela and occasionally receive lewd comments and gestures from wizards/witches. Half-Veela Because they must mate with other races, a full-blooded veela may not always be the end result of a pregnancy. Half-veela are born from the veela/wizard union about fifty percent of the time. Half-veela can be distinguished from a full-blooded veela in that they only possess a fraction of their mother's racial abilities and the ability to wield magic like their father. Half-veela are usually female, but males do exist, however rare they may be. Most half-veela still have their mother's beauty, hot tempers, and the ability to easily seduce and hypnotize the opposite sex, but that is where the similarities drop. Known Half-Veela * Sigilind Bestemianova * Yeva Laska * Olivia Weasley Category:Race Category:Being Category:Playable Race